zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Archaeopteryx
The archaeopteryxs are a species of reptilian birds are one of the fauna and an apex predator in the world of Aileron. They are large, massive birds with clawed forefingers on their wings and fangs. They are highly regarded by Aileron society as extremely hostile to humans. They come in a wide variety of colors and their feathers are very valuable as decorative feathers and go for nearly 1,000 Fei a piece. They are native to the Valley of Broken Spirits and live in the hollow mountain with the Hattori Clan and the Masanari Black Flowers. Physical Description Archaeopteryxs possess features of both avian and reptilian creatures. Their bodies are covered in feathers that vary in color and pattern and they had two taloned feet. Their wings also developed to also act as a pair of arms with two clawed fingers allowing them to walk on all fours. They have sharp teeth in their beaks and long tail feathers. Their feathers are extremely valuable in Aileron as decorative accessories and are often priced at 1,000 Fei a piece. Their sleek figures make them incredibly fast and agile and excellent fliers. When assigned to various missions, the archeopteryxs are outfitted with standard issue equipment consisting of an archaeopteryx version of visors used by agents, complete with access to the MBF database and a global positioning system. They are equipped with light armor and saddles as well as booster jetpacks. Behaviour Archaeopteryxs are rather territorial and powerful, but get along incredibly well with humans. Despite this, Aileron society believes the archaeopteryxs are violent and hostile to humans and attack them on sight. They treat the Hattori Clan and MBF like family, but will attack "outsider" humans if they feel threatened. Despite this, archaeopteryxs are capable of becoming docile, though they will shift to an aggressive state when under attack or duress. Monogamous creatures, archaeopteryxs mate for life. Classification During their use by the MBF as global transportation, archaeopteryxs are grouped under three divisions based on their physiological abilities and skills: speed, power and stealth. Speed mounts are built for flying at intense speeds, power mounts are built for immense physical strength and fighting ability while stealth mounts are built for sneaking and infiltration. Background Archaeopteryxs were believed to have become extinct, however, a small flock survive in the present day within the hollow mountain. Having been tamed by the Hattori Clan, the archaeopteryx's often assist MBF agents in traveling across the world for their missions. They are very protective of their home and live in peace with the Hattori Clan and will not hesitate to protect them as well. Most archaeopteryxs are used by several mid-ranking agents, but stronger mounts are specially assigned to specific agents. Known Archaeopteryxs Displayed below is a complete list of all known Archaeopteryxs at Ueno Castle. Trivia *The archaeopteryx's are based off the animal of the same name. *Each of the archaeopteryxs are named after a type of bird or mythical bird-like creature. Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Archaeopteryxs